Un día en el parque
by SonyD
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Souichi y Tomoe de niños. #Kodomo no hi


Era una tarde tranquila en Nagoya, no había pronostico de lluvia para esa tarde y el sol no estaba tan fulmínate para resguardarse de él, una mujer había decidido en llevar a sus hijos a un parque cercano a su hogar para disfrutar del aire y de un pequeño picnic, su esposo pasaría por ellos cuando saliese del trabajo. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo un árbol frondoso que le brindaba sombra junto a su hijo mayor mientras que su segundo hijo se encontraba construyendo castillos en el arenero.

\- **Sou-kun, ¡Vamos, acompaña a Tomoe a jugar!** \- exclamó alegremente la señora Tatsumi, Hana.

\- **¡Pero mamá, ya soy niño grande! Los juegos del parque son para niños pequeños y bebés.** – chilló un pequeño niño rubio causándole una risa a su madre, ya que parecía un pequeño gatito enfurecido, su hijo se encontraba coloreando un libro del famoso gato galáctico azul.

Hana-san era una persona sencilla que amaba a mas no poder a sus hijos, su primer hijo era Souichi, un niño ya no tan pequeño que nunca le causo problemas debido a su carácter tranquilo, pero enojado era otra cosa, parecía ayer cuando aún era un niño de brazos con una matita de cabellos rubios. Y su segundo hijo era Tomoe, él era todo lo contrario a su hermano, un nene lleno de vida y energía, aunque era tímido con personas extrañas. Cuando nació Tomoe, Souichi adoptó el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector, causándole gracia a Hana ya que él también era un niño que merecía disfrutar de su infancia.

\- **Si, si, pero tú aún eres mi bebé.** – contestó maliciosa.

\- **¡Que no soy bebé, soy niño grande!** – bramó sonrojado Souichi interrumpiendo su coloreado. En eso el pequeño Tomoe corrió a un lado de su madre.

\- **¡Mami, mami! ¿Puedo subir al tobogán?** – Tomoe se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernitas halando con su manita la falda gris de su madre, sus ojitos brillaban emocionados mirando con aquel el tobogán del parque.

\- **Claro que si pequeño, pero solo si Souichi te acompaña**. – contestó Hana con una sonrisa mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba su carita llena de arena.

\- **Pero… ¡mamá!...**

\- **Nii-san, ¿podemos ir por favor?** – preguntó alegremente su pequeño hermano.

\- **Aggh, está bien...** – derrotado por aquellos ojos, Souichi se levanto y tomó de la mano a su hermano menor para llevarlo a jugar al tobogán.

Hana sonrió, sabía que cualquier pedido de su hermanito lo cumpliría, levantó el libro de dibujo, guardó los colores y los metió a la mochila de su hijo. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus dos pequeños jugar en el tobogán, Souichi parecía reacio a subirse, pero ella sabía que dentro de un rato estaría disfrutando del parque junto a Tomoe, continuó con su lectura y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para vigilar a sus hijos. Y así pasó una hora, Souichi reía mientras era perseguido por Tomoe y otros dos niños de la misma edad que el menor de los Tatsumi; viendo la hora, Hana empezó ha acomodar la comida para su pequeño picnic. Cuando terminó divisó a sus dos pequeños despedirse de sus amigos junto a un hombre mayor de edad, después de despedirse, tranquilamente Souichi levantó en brazos a su hermano y caminó con tranquilidad hacia a su madre.

\- **Souichi, ¿Quiénes eran sus nuevos amigos?** – preguntó con curiosidad mientras servía unos vasos con fresco jugo de naranja.

\- **Unos niños que vinieron a visitar a su abuelo, Tomoe enseguida los invitó a jugar con nosotros**. – contestó mientras bajaba a su hermano y aceptaba el vaso lleno de jugo y le daba un gran sorbo.

\- **¡Ellos son geniales mamá! Les gustan las mismas caricaturas que a mí**. – exclamó feliz Tomoe mientras se sentaba a un lado de su madre tratando de beber de su vaso sin vaciárselo encima.

\- **Suenan como buenos niños, pues bien, mis angelitos, hora de comer.**

Ambos estómagos resonaron fuertemente en los menores, habían olvidado que tenían hambre ya que estaban divirtiéndose en demasía con sus amigos. Agradeciendo por la comida, empezaron a comer los deliciosos sándwiches que su madre había preparado, algo de fruta, de postre un bollo relleno de frijol dulce y más jugo. Con el estómago lleno, Tomoe acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y quedó dormido; Souichi ayudó a su madre guardando todas las cosas del picnic en una canasta. La tarde había pasado tan rápido que el cielo ya había adquirido un tono naranja, el viento movía con tranquilidad las ramas de los árboles, creando una fresca brisa. Souichi seguía coloreando su libro con tranquilidad mientras su madre con una mano le hacía mimos a su hijo dormido que roncaba quedito; Hana pudo ver que su hijo mayor estaba cansado y luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

\- **Sou-kun…** -

\- **¿Si, mamá? **– decía mas dormido que despierto el rubio.

**\- Guarda todo y ven aquí.** – dijo tranquilamente mientras palmeaba a un lado suyo.

Souichi obedeció y guardo sus cosas, gateó a un lado de su madre y se apoyó en el igualmente en el regazo de su madre, y sin decir nada, Hana apoyo su mano y con delicado cariño acarició el suave cabello de su hijo, provocando que el hijo mayor también quedara dormido. Hana se quedó un buen rato mimando a sus hijos, le era difícil creer que sus hijos fuesen tan grandes, el tiempo se iba como le agua.

\- **Hana, querida… **\- Hana alzó la mirada de sus hijos y vio al amor de su vida y padre de sus hijos.

\- **Souiji, amor**. – le brindó una sonrisa cansada a su esposo, Souiji se apoyó en sus rodillas y le brindó un beso a su esposa, seguido de en un beso en las cabezas de sus hijos.

\- **Veo que se divirtieron bastante, ¿no es así? **– comentó alegre.

\- **No tienes idea, hasta Souichi jugó un buen rato con Tomoe.** – dijo con tranquilidad.

\- **Vaya, que novedad.** **Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos, los tres han tenido un día bastante agitado y ya es hora de descansar. **– Souiji se acomodó la mochila de su hijo y cargó con un brazo a su hijo mayor aún dormido y con su mano libre tomo la canasta del picnic mientras su esposa cargaba a su pequeño Tomoe.

\- **¿Necesitas ayuda? **– preguntó Hana.

\- **Estoy perfecto, querida.** **Vamos a casa. **

\- **A casa.** \- Hana sonrió, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, una dulce familia caminaba de vuelta casa, con una madre amorosa, un padre trabajador, presente en la vida de sus hijos y dos niños alegres y seguros de si mismos… y quien sabe, posiblemente en un futuro una hermosa niña.


End file.
